


The Machine of Life

by JessabellStories



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellStories/pseuds/JessabellStories
Summary: After one of Dr. Eggmans robots finds him unconscious in one of his many laboratories, he is immediately taken to the emergency room. After a few simple tests, Sonic is told that Ivo has suffered traumatic brain injuries due to a powerful stroke and is unlikely to awake from his comatose state. However, Sonic isn't without hope and is determined to do everything in his power to help Ivo recover, even if it means getting some comfort from his long-time rival. Can Sonic handle the pressure and stress of possibly losing his father after all the years of bickering? And will Sonic and Shadow find a way to help each other get through this very challenging and stressful period of time with the power of intimate connection? Find out in this short yet very emotional fanfic.





	1. Prologue

Thin, snow white human arms wrapped around my torso from behind as I sat in a seemingly endless meadow with millions of spring flowers cascading and melting the scenery into an explosion of bright colors. We always came here around the middle of March to enjoy the beautiful revelation that was **spring**. The scent of delicate floral fragrances drifted through our nostrils every time a gentle cool breeze grazed the meadow, pushing and pulling the grass and flowers like a handful of the finest clay. A slight giggle entered my ears as I attempted to wiggle my way out of the others grasps. In reality, I really just wanted to go play instead of having a picnic. All this beautiful, free, unobstructed land was great to run around in, especially for someone like myself, who couldn’t get enough running. But, alas, my abductor would not allow me to move as he knew exactly what would happen. I would run away, way too far for him to see, get lost and take hours of searching to find again. I didn’t realize it then but I was amazed how patient he was with me. I was a rowdy, speedy little demon who could not be controlled. However, he did always found a way to make me follow directions.  
   
“ _Now_... What in the  world do you think you're trying to accomplish, Ogi?” He shifted his weight a little so that I was completely in his lap and his legs were keeping me positioned even more.  
   
“I want to play. **RIGHT NOW**.” I grabbed onto his arms and gently pulled as I turned to face him and pout like many six-year-olds would.  
   
“Why not enjoy the fresh air and relax for once. Your constant flow of energy always amazes me. Remember the last time I let you escape?” His defined perfect auburn eyebrows frayed down a little as he constricted me even tighter to make the point that I was staying even more definite.   
   
“It only took _two_ hours to find me that time... I won’t run far! Look at all this room. I want to run.” I hopped up and down in his lap a little, making him grunt slightly in pain because of the continuous pounding of my full body weight on his groin.  
   
“But every time you run away, you give your old man a heart attack. Do you  want me to die in my twenties?” He grumbled a little under his breath using the pain he was feeling as an excuse to look incredibly uncomfortable and worried, making it seem even more realistic.  
   
“ **No!** I don’t want daddy to ever die.” I quickly shook my head before wrapping my arms around his back tightly.  
   
“Then why not just let daddy relax a bit. You know how very rarely I get to enjoy something so beautiful with you.” He gently rubbed the top of my head before lying back a little and taking a deep breath to really get a waft of that wonderful wildflower scent.  
   
“Hmph. **I’m only doing it for your health**.” I crossed my arms in defeat, slightly irritated that I let him manipulate me. Even at six, I was a very prideful little brat.  
   
“You such a little gentleman, thank you.” He said slyly, showing just a hint of sarcasm before smiling up at me in triumph.  
   
Once those green eyes hit me and lips curve into that sweet yet determined smile, I couldn’t help but feel at peace even though I was a little angry that I had lost the argument.

He was my dad. My only dad. He didn’t look like a dad, more like a mom, if anything... But, I admired him just the same. He was stupid, arrogant, egotistical, sassy, rebellious and unbelievably immature. He made so many bad decisions that had almost cost him his life. But, his charm and love made up for all of that. 

**He loved me** , and I knew he loved me. Not in a way that ever made me feel uncomfortable but just in a genuine “you’re my wonderful kid” way. His health, mind, safety and comfort meant almost everything to me. Did he misuse it a bit? Sure, but it was never enough to make me feel neglected.  
Because, when I gave a hug, he returned it. When I cried, he cried with me. When I was scared, he would hold me until the fear was nothing but a past memory.  He was actually  **so** loving and understanding that I started to abuse it over time. And, unfortunately, when our trust started to crumble, so did the rest of our lives. But still to this day, after all the fighting... All the hatred. The pain and suffering we both had to endure after we stabbed each other in the back so many countless times.

##  I still love him.

  
The hardest part of the situation is being able to accept the fact that he is not my dad anymore. He changed dramatically after all the drugs, alcohol and stress finally got the better of him. The daddy I loved was dead and the hardest part of this experience was accepting the ever so looming knowledge that it was time to mourn.  
 

# Because he was not coming back...

                   


	2. Uncharted Territory

**Beep. Beep. Beep.** That’s all I had heard for the past fifteen minutes. That and the occasional whoosh or clank of one of the many machines hooked up to his body deciding to erupt to life out of the chaotic stillness. The repetition of the machines was quick to remind me how fragile and complex the situation was. Them being the only reason he was still with me at the moment if you can call life support even being alive, to begin with. One of the most important pieces dug deep into his throat before protruding out would continuously swell then deflate, over and over, in complete silence. Pushing air deep inside him until his chest was forced to rise and then eventually fall with the perfect rhythm of the machine.

At this point, I really had no idea what I was even looking at. I had long separated myself from the situation, the shock taking its drastic toll on my psyche. And yet, even with my brain trying to make me forget how upset I actually was, deep down inside I knew exactly what I was looking at.

My long-time opponent and father’s sunken body lied unaware and living off of the things he loved most, robots. It’s ironic how unforgiving and cruel destiny’s humor can be.

## Bleep!

A new sound had startled me out of my disassociated state, a sound I had not heard before. I looked up at the monitor sitting right beside me only to see a change in his EEG, a change the doctors were hoping to see about a day ago. It showed a split second of consciousness that quickly trailed off within a matter of seconds before returning back to its normal state. A slight smile had formed on my tan muzzle before I placed my hand on his. Hopefully, the doctors would get notified soon, and they could give me a more positive status. 

“Good job, dad. Keep doing that, and you’ll be better in no time.” I said soothingly with my index finger gently caressing the dorsal side of his hand. 

I’m not sure why I was trying to comfort a person I knew was not listening, however, maybe It was more for my sake. Any sign of improvement, even if its small and delayed, is enough to bring me hope. I guess that was one of my best characteristics, taken straight from my father. He always used to have that bright, very sassy, bubbly spirit many people either loved or hated. It really hurt me to see him fall from grace so hard after his good looks started to fade. He went from caring only about his body to not caring at all, and this is what all that neglect has led him too.

I took a hefty and long sigh, attempting to fight back the tears I knew bound to burst out of their prison eventually. In the corner of my eye, I could sense some movement which oddly startled me. It was not a doctor or a nurse as they always knocked before entering and I quickly turned before placing my body in front of Ivo’s in an instinctual attempt to protect him. I suppose my quick hero reflexes never seem to leave me, no matter what the situation.

What I saw brought a slight smirk to my face. A very welcome emotion after all of the suffering I had gone through recently. An ebony hedgehog, fur combed and professional, eyes crimson and piercing was staring at me with that traditional frown stapled onto his face. I had known Shadow for so long now that I almost found his scowl adorable. I certainly teased him on it more than necessary as he never seemed to like having me around. His melodramatic attitude was a nice interruption from the real drama I was handling for the past few days or so.  However, his face changed dramatically when he looked upon the evil mastermind’s body. Eyebrows frayed up a little in both concern and confusion as he uncomfortably shifted in his position.

 

“Is it _bad_?” He said hesitantly, seeming to be at a slight loss for words at the moment.

 

“The CT doesn’t look good. At least twenty percent of his brain is either damaged or dead, and they cannot seem to wake him. Seven lesions were also found on top of everything that is adding to the cranial pressure caused by the brain attempting to heal. So to answer your question yes, it is bad. Quite bad. They tried taking him off the breathing machine, and he almost fell into cardiac arrest.” I attempted to put on my poker face; I really did not want to show Shadow how unbelievably vulnerable I felt right now. However, he really needed to know the facts.

 

“Oh. Wow. Um. I’m not sure what to say.” He shuddered back, his ears flattening across his head and eyes glaring down at the cold, white hospital tile flooring.

 

“It’s alright, Shadow. It was bound to happen, eventually. Granted, I think the doctors were a **little** too broad on the diagnosis. He had been suffering from declining health for years, and I think something else is going on. However, it’s too late now. The damage is done, and there’s nothing any of us can do about it now.” I took a deep breath as Shadow’s face became even more distressed.

 

“Sonic... This must be **incredibly** hard for you. I know it probably doesn’t mean much, but you have my full sympathy.” He placed his hand on his chest slightly, showing real concern and sympathy for the first time probably ever.

 

“He is your step brother, technically; I would think you would be feeling similar pain.” I attempted to connect our situations together as Ivo was family to both of us even though we were both not related in the slightest.

 

“Nothing compares to the loss of a parent, Sonic. Please, do **not** compare what I am going through to yourself. I barely knew the man, and he raised you since you were a baby. I just wish...” He trailed off slightly as he took a few steps closer to me before gently reaching for my shoulder.

 

“Wish what?” I tilted my head slightly in confusion, not sure what to expect out of this brand new Shadow I had never met before.

 

He stared blankly at me, darting his ruby orbs deep into my own emeralds. He looked as if he was searching for something, but only Chaos knew what and after a minute or two he looked as if he had given up.

 

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. You look exhausted, though. You want some food or a coffee, at least?” He shifted his eyes uncomfortable as he crossed his arms across his chest unaffectedly.

 

I had to admit, in my time of extreme weakness and fear, he did look very appealing. Something about that soft, silky ebony fur did always put me in an odd trance when I needed it most. I decided that it was time to walk into uncharted territory. Never had I asked Shadow for any form of comfort, even when I had practically shattered my ulna in half in one of our most heated battles. However, emotional pain was something that could not heal with medicine or rest, and I needed some relief desperately.

 

“No... But there is something I would love.” I coughed a little as I could feel my cheeks flush a little with embarrassment. This better be worth it.

 

“What would that be?” His ears perked up in slight amusement and curiosity as my change in tone was definitely not something he was used to.

 

# “A hug.”

 


End file.
